


A Happiness That Makes the Heart Afraid

by Mara



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Type wonders why the hell nobody can do anything without his intervention. Tharn is willing to go along with whatever makes Type happy, even if it means dealing with Type’s junior and his love life.
Relationships: Can/Tin (Love by Chance), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 498





	A Happiness That Makes the Heart Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before watching ep. 12 of TharnType. It’s set in the last episode of Love By Chance and…yeah. Also, there’s some casual ableism because Type.

Type was _planning_ on a nice evening in with his boyfriend. Dinner and sex were definitely on the menu, although not necessarily in that order. Instead he had a junior on his couch trying not to cry and Tharn making incomprehensible gestures at him before rolling his eyes and sitting down behind Can so he could pat his shoulders.

“Hey,” Tharn said. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

Type had some suspicions after their conversation several hours ago on campus. “What did your IC kid do?”

Red-eyed, Can stared at him. “How did you know?”

It’s all Type could do to not smack Can in the forehead. He’s a good kid but wow, he could be remarkably thick. Which…probably is a clue to what happened. “I saw him coming to talk to you, remember?”

“Oh right. Right.” Can was momentarily lost in thought. “He asked me to be his boyfriend.”

Tharn’s eyebrows shot up but he didn’t stop gently patting Can’s back. “So he asked you and…”

“I said no.” Can looked at him like this was an entirely reasonable response.

This time Type gave in to the urge and he flicked Can’s forehead. “What the fuck? You’ve been mooning over him for weeks and I just pointed out that you clearly are falling in love, so what the fuck?”

“Putting it more nicely,” Tharn said pointedly, “why did you say no? And why are you upset?”

“I don’t know!” Can twisted to look at him.

Tharn blinked. “Which part?”

“All of it!” Can’s waving hands were a menace. “I told him I don’t know if I love him. I don’t know what love is like! I don’t know if I’m really jealous over him. I asked if we could be friends.”

Type and Tharn winced in unison. But… “What did he say?” Type asked.

“He said he didn’t want to be friends. And then he left.” Can looked like an utterly lost puppy. “Why did he leave?”

Ouch. Type rubbed his temples. Okay, Can hadn’t handled this well but who the hell would expect him to? Only the IC idiot, apparently. “He…he was probably upset that you didn’t agree to be his boyfriend.”

“I know _that_ ,” Can said, scowling. “But why can’t we be friends? Then I can figure out if I love him.”

“Probably because he’s an asshole,” Tharn said. “That’s kind of an asshole response to just walk off.”

“He drove off.”

Tharn started to reply to that but shook his head instead. “Anyway, if he needed time, he should have just said so. Definitely an asshole move.”

“Tin’s not an asshole!” Can lit up like beach fireworks. “He’s not! I mean, he kind of is, but he’s also a good guy. He loves his nephew even though his dad is definitely an asshole.”

Type blinked. “Whose dad?”

“His nephew’s dad. Tin’s brother is such an asshole I would punch him if I met him.” Can clenched his fists.

“Okay.” Tharn raised his hands. “Let’s focus here.”

“Good luck,” Type muttered.

Tharn sensibly ignored that. “You’re defending him, so you clearly don’t hate him. What do you want?”

“I want my friend back,” Can said immediately.

Type looked at Tharn. “We can’t guarantee that, kiddo. Sounds like his feelings are hurt and I can tell you that’s not a great place to start from. But it’s not hopeless.” Tharn smiled at Type over Can’s head and Type had to look away to keep from melting inside.

* * *

It took some calling around but they finally managed to pin down where Tin’s classes would be the following day thanks to Pete, who was happy to help. Techno was nowhere to be found and Ae was at the beach, so they left Can in their apartment and staked out a spot on campus where they could see the IC building in question.

Type sprawled on a bench, leaning back on his hands as he scanned the approaching students. Ah, there he was. It was easy to see the moment when Tin saw him as well, because his steps slowed and he changed course rapidly…causing him to run into Tharn, who had stepped up beside him.

Tharn took his arm with a pleasant smile and guided him toward Type.

Tin scowled at them, as disdainful as he’d been when he first met Can. “Are you football savages here to beat me up for Can?”

Rolling his eyes (most likely at being mistaken for a football player), Tharn gave him a small push toward Type. “As tempting as it is, no.” 

Type stood up. “We can talk right here or we can talk somewhere more private.”

Tin met Type’s gaze just long enough to make it clear he was only doing this under duress, before turning and leading them away from the building to a table hidden in a courtyard. He sat on one of the benches, placing his backpack on the table in front of him and glaring at them. “Get it over with. I have class, unlike some of you.”

Tharn touched Type’s back and they exchanged a glance, in which Tharn said Type got to go first. Yay. “Can doesn’t even know we’re here. He didn’t send us.”

Tin’s expression flickered slightly at the mention of Can’s name.

Taking a breath, Type leaned forward. “Look, I was like him a few years ago. I didn’t know what it meant to be in love and I didn’t want to be in love because it seemed like it was hard.”

That was definitely almost an expression on Tin’s face.

“Love _is_ hard and this is _Can_ we’re talking about. Were you expecting a nuanced examination of the situation?”

“And you’re his friend, hmm?”

“Look, he’s a good kid, you know that. Loyal to a fault.”

Tin’s jaw clenched.

“Not a mean bone in his body,” Tharn added. “Except if someone hurts a friend of his.”

Nodding, Type leaned forward. “His mouth moves faster than his brain. You know he didn’t mean to hurt you. You also know it takes him time to catch up with you.” He might not have just been talking about Can and Tin and the look on Tharn’s face showed his comprehension.

Something in what he’d said finally must have gotten through, because Tin’s expression softened slightly. “I…” he cleared his throat. “How…”

Tharn looked more sympathetic now. “It sucks to wait when you know exactly what you want, huh?”

Tin studied him, then slowly inclined his head. “It’s…obvious to me.”

“Well,” Tharn said with a grin, “the completely obvious will take Can longer. If you’re gonna be with him, you need to accept that.”

Tin looked at both of them. “And what if he chooses otherwise?”

“That’s not likely as long as you don’t fuck this up any farther.” Type shook his head. “For what it’s worth, it’s obvious to the whole damn team that he’s into you.”

A look of naked _want_ crossed Tin’s face so fast Type almost missed it. What was this guy’s story? There had to be something to him or Can would have dismissed him.

“Talk to him,” Tharn said. “He’s sad without you and I’d like to get our apartment back.”

“What…” Tin took a breath. “What do I say?”

“The truth.” Tharn shrugged. “It’s the only way even if it sucks in the short-term.”

“Tell Can you’re sorry. He’s hard-headed but you know he’ll believe you,” Type said.

“Yes, he will.” Tin steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. “Did you believe _him?_ ” He jerked his chin in Tharn’s direction.

“Ah.” Damn this perceptive kid. “Not at first. But Can’s a better person than I am.”

Tharn stood, pulling Type up with him. Pausing, he looked at Tin. “It’s worth the wait.”

Tin stared at him, expressionless again.

“Even if it hurts to be just friends, it’s still worth it.” Tharn took Type’s hand in his, squeezing.

Tin looked at both of them. “Thank you,” he said grudgingly. “I’ll think about it.”

Scowling, Type leaned over the table. “But don’t hurt him again. Because next time _I’ll_ punch you and I hit harder than Can.”

Tin smirked as Tharn dragged Type away.

Looking back over his shoulder, Type saw Tin apparently thinking hard. All they could do now was hope he was thinking the right way. The rest was up to two idiots in love.

Which sounded ominous, but it had worked out for him, Type thought, looking at his boyfriend.

\--end—


End file.
